


Blood & Paw's (Stray AU)

by Doaty



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batman - Freeform, Catlad - Freeform, Cats, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian and Selina are the dream team, Damian and Selina casue a lots of problems, Damian is Stray AU, Dicks is totally a mom, How do I tag?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jasons a little shit, Jon Kent - Freeform, Lots of Cats, Multi, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Selinas hella protective over her kitten, Should I add Jon?, Super Sons - Freeform, Talias a bitch, Tim becomes Red Robin, Tim's frightend, Trans Character, Trans Damian, Young Justice - Freeform, and hes proud of it, catwoman - Freeform, lets though in the Justice Leauge for shits and giggles, minor OC's - Freeform, stray!au, trans!damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doaty/pseuds/Doaty
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I love the cat lad Au, I have a soft spot for Damien so that what possessed me to write this shit show.Damien Al Ghul, the Heir and Granson to the infamous Al Gulh clan. Well, ex-heir to the clan.You see, Damien escaped that life years ago and traded it for running around dirty alleyways in a leather cat themed suit with a mentor with years of questionable choices under her belt and a obsession with cat puns.Dispite this, Damien loved the thrill.But life always seemed to love screwing Damien over.So with Selina missing and his mother wanting to reclaim him, Damien is determined to deal with this on his own.Unfortunately, he's gained the attention of his 'Father' and the rest of the Bat Family.Which for someone in his profession, was a very bad thing.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. ~Stray's Grand Entrance~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and welome to my story.  
> First things first this story was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303305 by comicroute and  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907059 by problematicfave (Hella good fanatics, defiantly recommend. Also i  
> dunno how to link so just do that copy & Paste thingy) along with the fact i love the CatLad Au and i have a soft spot for  
> Damien so bippie babby boop i decided to make a fanfic of my own.  
> Also i'm going to writing Daimen differently. I feel like Growing up with Selina would change him, He's not gonna be so "Im the heir to  
> the leagues of assassins! Bow to me!" But he's still gonna have his moments and he's still a 'asshole' but more like Max from Camp  
> Camp 'asshole'.  
> And now i dunno what else to write so lets just get on with this shit show.
> 
> EDIT: okay, my last attempt was pretty shitty so imma just re write it.

   The city of Gotham, the breeding of corrupted democrats drunk on debauchery and and psycho lunatics that for some reason have doctorates and PHD's. Dispite that, Selina seemed to loved it. Which in return made Damien seriously question his mentors tastes. Seriously, The women insist on running around the city's rooftops in a Cat themed Cat suit, flirting with anything with legs and always seizing the moment to tell a cat pun. Then again, He couldn't say too much on the matter since he two, was in a Cat themed leather cat suit of his own, perched on the ledge of some building in Gotham looking down at Gotham's museum.

Currently, the two where 'Having Fun' as Selina would've put it. In other words they where on a heist. That morning as the two where having breakfast and the TV was blaring behind the two. There was a special on the news about a ebony fabrace Cat, it's collar adorned with multiple jewels in a array of colours and it's eyes where graced with two large red rubies. Somehow some lucky bastard at the Museum got his hands on this Artificer and was going to show it off tomorrow along with the new Ancient Egypt exhibit. Damien paid no mind to it but Selina gave him that 'look' and he just knew what she was planning. Damien snapped out of his thoughts feeling a hand rest on his head and he looked to his side to see his mentor grinning down at him so in return Damien slapped her hand away.

"Ready Kitten?" Selina purred. Damien rolled his eyes "Why do you insist on calling me Kitten in the field? We agreed on Stray." Damien watched his mentor pull away and stand up still grinning "Kitten much more adorable than stray don't you think? Anyway, Pull your hood up, it's time to get to work". Damien scoffed pulling up his hood with the ridiculous cat ears and pulled up his the bandanna that was tied around his neck so it was covering the bottom half of his face. After making sure his goggles where in place. soon he too stood up next to Selina. 

   "Remember the plan, Kitten?" Selina nudged his shoulder and Stray nudged the woman back. "Tt. Of course I do, Woman. You distract the guards while I ,open the case and grab the cat and place it in the bag. Then we leave before that Bat can show up." Damien explained, his hand tapping the sleek black messenger bag that Selina gifted him just before they left. He then crossed his arms over his chest "Which i see no point of, I was trained in the ways of the assassination. Wouldn't It be easier if i just killed them? It's better than all this pointless sneaking."  Selina's lips curled into a smirk and placed a hand on Damien's head again, pulling down his hood and ruffled Damien's hair despite his protests

"Kitten, Sometimes letting people live can work in your favour, besides playing for both sides is much more fun. Anyway, We should get going, it's getting late and I don't want the little kitten to get sleepy~" and with that, Selina disappeared over the ledge with out a sound and effectively dodgeing the well placed kick to the back of her legs from a very annoyed Damian.

He grumbled into his bandanna as he pulled up his hood again before perching himself on the edge of the building, watching the shadow of his mentor quickly made her way to the roof. He soon followed in her footsteps.  When Damian made it to the roof Selina had already succeed in prying one of the vents open and the two made there way down. In the vents, Selina and Damien parted ways Selina made her way to the main room where most of the guards here stationed and he made his way where the Ancient Edgyt exhibit was being kept. Which was most like a empty storage room, it would make sense that the people in charge would want any spoiling the big surprise.

 Damien kicked the vent open and dropped down, leaving the vent wide open as a tactic to make the police think he had escaped though the vent and not though the door like a sane person. He made his way to the glass case that was in the middle of the room and on closer inspection Damien noticed that it was locked but this wouldn't pose a problem to him. After a minute of fiddling with the locks and the occasional curse in Arabic under his breath the lock finally cracked. Another reason Damian would've preferred to kill the guards, that way he would've had a key and wouldn't have to deal with such insignificant things such as lockpicking. Damien lifted up the cases lid and allowed his eyes to widen in awe The cat certainly was beautiful, despite the fact Damien felt like the cat was starring in his souls with it tiny eyes.

No wonder why Selina wanted it so bad.

Damien shook his head to shake himself out of his thoughts. He pulled out a large cloth from inside his bag and wrapped it around the cat to protect it before placing the large lump in his bag. After making sure it was secure Damien left out the front door after yet anouther frustrating lockpicking season.

Somthing was wrong.

Damien couldn't hear anything coming from the main room which was strange in itself. Selina couldn't possibly have knocked the guards, unconscious had she? But they agreed once Damien got the cat the two would work together on subdueing the guards before leaving.  Damien crouched low and slowly but quietly made his way to the meet up point. Better safe than sorry. Hiding himself behind a corner, Damian peered into the entrance to the main room. His breath hitched.

The guards must have left since the room was empty except for two figures.

He recognised Selina but the other figure was a tall man dressed in a black cowl with pointy ears stood with his back towards Damien, The man's low and gravely voice as he quietly conversed with who he assumed was with Selena, rang in his ears. Damien knew who this was however _The batman, Or to me, my father._ The thought made Damien breath hitch. Damien recalled all of the stories his mother used to tell him before bed about his father and Damien remembered how he used to be so hopeful to meet the man taht fathered him, how he hoped to be worthy to be his son.

However, That was when Damien was younger, when he did't know better and before he left the life of a Al Ghul. So, right now Damian found himself being fearful of the  
man. There was a small 'whoosh' came from behind Damien causing the boy to snap out of his thoughts. "What do you think your doing, Kid?" a voice called out form behind him and it sounded young, Teenager?

Damien didn't dwell on such information.

Instead he twisted his body around, kicking his leg out high and thankfully, connecting with his target's chest. The force of the kick caused who ever it was to let out a loud groan and fall back. Obviously they didn't expect such a reaction. Damien took his chance and ran forward towards his mentor, who ever it was close behind him. Selina seemed slightly surprised when Damian ran up and hid behind her but she soon started to laugh, Placing a hand on his head. Damien attention was too focused on the two figures in front of him to swipe her hand away. "What a way to make a entrance kitten!" 

Now that the two figures where in the light Damien could see them better.  The tallest, his father, Was scowling at him (In return Damien scowled back) Also holding back a pissed off teenager by the back of his cape. The teen was dressed in a black and red late suit with a yellow utility belt, a black cape along with the letter 'R' in a bright yellow on his chest. _That must be Robin,_ Damian concluded.

"Cat Woman, Explain" Batman demanded letting go of Robins hood. Selina smirked turning her attention back to Batman but she kept her hand on the back of Damien's head as a comfort. Damien would never admit it but, he was thankful for this small action.  "Oh this? This is my apprentice. say 'hi' to the bat's Kitten~" Selina cooed and in return Damien hissed "We agreed on Stray" but his eyes never left the two infront of them.

"Selina" Batman growled, obviously he was mad at something "The life of crime is no life for a child." There it is. Selina scoffed. Removing her hand from Damien's head and crossed her arms "How ironic, You say a life of crime is no life for a child, yet you allowed countless other children to go out each night and kick people like the Jokers ass for fun." "Hey!" Robin finally piped up "I'll have you know I'm sixteen, Practically an adult. Also whoever that is has to be like, what? Eight?" Robin huffed, His hands resting on his hips and he sounded bored but Damien could tell he was interested. "I'm Ten!" Damien yelled out but he was ignored.

"Hmpth, Well sorry to break it to you hon, but we better leave. Kitten's bed time is coming up~" Selina purred pulling out some tiny capsules from her pocket. Damien spluttered "What do you mean bed time? I'll have you know the heir of the Al Ghul Clan dosen't have a bed ti-" Damien never got to finish that sentence since before he could Selina slammed the little capsuals onto the ground and smoke erupted from them.

Smoke pellets, of course.

Damian however, noticed the eyes of Robins domino mask widen and Batman's eyes narrow. Most likely due to his comment. Damien mentally kicked himself for letting such valuable information escape his lips.

 Damien felt himself being lifted up but he didn't thrash, from what he could make out though all the smoke was that it was Selina. Dispirit his distaste of being carried around like a toddler Damien stayed silent, it seemed like Selina had a plan. So he closed his eyes. Five, or was it Ten minutes later Damien slowly opened his eyes to  see that they where on some building, Damien recognised it as the bank near Selina's apartment. How ironic.

"Of course you would use something as Cliche as a smoke pellet." Damien mumbled pulling away from Selina's shoulder and pushed her away, dropping down to his feet. Selina just grinned at him. Once they where safely back at the apartment Damien let out a pleased sigh. He opened the messager bag and placed the Cat on the coffee table before going to do his daily chore of feeding the many, many cats both he and Selina owned. Selina's hand on his shoulder stopped him however. "Why don't you head up to bed Kitten, you seem exhausted. Also don't forget to take your binder off" Selina hummed, removing her hand and picking up the Cat, placing it on the shelf with the other artefacts they had stolen that month.

Damien tensed at the mention of his binder but he nodded. Turning on his heel and shuffling to his room. He was exhausted after all.

He left the door slightly ajar for the cats to enter and go as they pleased. Damien softly smiled at the memory of himself getting so frustrated with cats when he has first moved in since they would not stop scratching at the door when he closed it. Damien undressed himself. Neatly folding his 'Work' uniform and placing it deep in his wardrobe. However, his binder didn't get the same treatment. After a wresting to get it off his though it halfway across the room where it landed on the chair.

Unfortunately for Damien, he caught sight of himself in the mirror that was on the dresser. Damien grimaced at the sight of his chest. Damien knew how lucky he was despite his upbringing, Al Ghul was actually accepting of his grandson being transgender and had even appointed Damien his own medic so very few people actually knew of Damien genitla but He is a boy for gods sake's, boys don't have breasts! What would his father say about this if he knew? It was not right. He was wrong worng _wrong **wr**_ **ong _wrong wro-_** 

Damien didint remember much after that except that he saw red. When he finally came to his senses the mirror was smashed to pieces all over the floor while his hand was sting and covered in blood. He held his breath, staying silent to see if Selina had heard his little 'breakdown' completely ignoring the pain in his hand. Luckily she hadn't. Selina had made it very clear to Damien long ago that she would never even think about 'punishing' Damien like his mother would but, the fear was still there even if he would never admit it.

After quickly cleaning up the mess so the cats wouldn't accidentally step in the glass and patching his hand up Damian pulled on a old shirt of Selina's (They where the only shirts he owned that would cover up his chest without the binder) and a pair of loose short before practically collapsing on the bed.

Soon he fell into a uneasy sleep.


	2. Authors Note

First of all I just want to say I'm so sorry for taking so long to update any of my stories. I had exams and I kina lost my inspiration for a while but don't worry! I' back since I got some new ideas for my stories and my good ole pal threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't get off my procrastinating ass.

 

Now I have question, Should I rewrite the first chapter? It's just I'm not happy with it all. It feels rushed, pacing is poor, characters are OCC and I wrote it without thinking the story though since I have a bad habit of getting too over excited with a idea and jumping right into the deep-end without planning. (Don't worry though, I got some things planned.) Also, I'm thinking that instead of a full length story, I should do a collection of short stories of all the shenanigans get up to with Damian being catlad as a main theme. What d you guys think? Should I just do the story or the collection? Or should I do a story and have the collection as some "Shit that goes on in the background" Kind of thing.

 

Before I go, I just want to say thank you all so much for the 40 kudos and the support! I never thought anyone would even like this concept with my shitty writing so i'm overjoyed that but you guys seem to like it so, I promise I'll try harder from now on. on.


End file.
